As the traditional temperature stabilized crystal oscillators (TCXO) are gaining wide use of todays systems, board manufacturers prefer to attach a crystal to the integrated circuits (ICs) that they are using. These oscillators are usually not temperature compensated. Attaching temperature compensated crystal oscillators (TCXO) which is quite mature in its' development, may be expensive and may not be flexible enough due to the limited selection of frequencies. Cheaper solutions, such as low frequency real time clocks (RTC) with temperature compensation, do not always serve the purpose of achieving high frequency signal references. Besides, there is no feasible temperature compensation solution for voltage controlled crystal oscillators.
There are numerous inventions in the TCXO field. U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,506 gives a detailed information about the problems and solutions associated with TCXOs. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,834, a timepiece clock reference generator is stabilized with respect to temperature. US patent 20070030084 teaches different ways of frequency adjustment including capacitor switching. US patent 20060132254 brings more of an analog solution, U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,872 discloses an elegant digital one and US patent 20050122182 suggests a self calibration technique. It should be obvious to someone ordinary skilled in art that none of these inventions discusses about compensating or stabilizing an existing oscillator with respect to temperature. They are all using their own crystal oscillator which has crystal integrated or packaged together with the circuits that controls their frequency.
There is at least one US patent (20010048330) that is utilizing an existing TCXO, not a regular crystal oscillator, describes how to increase the accuracy of the frequency with the aid of an automatic frequency control (AFC). In this arrangement, inventor's purpose is not to stabilize the oscillator it self directly, but rather generate a clock signal out of a PLL system with VCO which may not have high quality signal.
In US patent 20090262018, a non-TCXO is used to generate a relatively arbitrary frequency. Since the invention is solving a frequency correction problem of satellite receiver for which a clock signal with much higher accuracy is available, a subsequent PLL system could be used to compensate the frequency.